


reverence

by neoneco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Older! Barry, PWP, Yes I Have A Hand Kink And Yes I Did Impose That On Both Characters, Young! Eo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoneco/pseuds/neoneco
Summary: "I'm a big fan of yours?" Eobard said questioningly.The Flash pulled his head back to smirk at him."So I'd gathered," he said, pressing a knee against Eobard's predictably reactive crotch.A young Eobard Thawne travels back in time to meet his idol, only to discover the Flash, already waiting for him.





	reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Without_Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/gifts), [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/gifts), [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts).



> big shoutout to WithoutBounds for not only prompting me to write this self indulgent hand porn, but also for beta-ing it. another shoutout to bisexuowl, whose art directly influenced this fic. and finally, a big thanks to everyone in both the discord and to my friends @drdone @sauceuchiha and @iwasonceadonut who have all listened to me whine about not being able to look at the word "engorged" without giggling.

Eobard pulled away from the kiss, his mind whirling and his lungs aching for breath.  
  
"You - wait, what?"  
  
"Not very eloquent," the Flash said, moving his attention from Eobard's mouth to his throat. Eobard whimpered, just a little. He tried valiantly to get them back on track.  
  
"I'm a big fan of yours?" Eobard said questioningly.  
  
The Flash pulled his head back to smirk at him.  
  
"So I'd gathered," he said, pressing a knee against Eobard's predictably reactive crotch. Eobard, in response, made another embarrassing little sound and the Flash laughed into his mouth as he steered Eobard back, against the nondescript alley wall, caging him in with one arm on either side of his head.  
  
Eobard wasn't built for this. Getting to second base with his, well, his obsession, wasn't something he had really ever allowed himself to consider too seriously. It was a fantasy, that's all. It was harmless because it was never going to happen. Eobard knew that.  
  
The fact that it _was_ happening, and with little to no prompting from Eobard himself, was currently turning his world upside down.  
  
Eobard didn't know what to do with his hands. They were roaming all over - god, the Flash had a lot of firm muscle under there - and distracting him. That is, they were before the Flash urgently licked his way into Eobard's mouth. Then, all he could do was _hang on._  
  
The Flash, instead of sticking his tongue in his mouth again and exploring, sucked instead, and urged Eobard's own tongue into the elder speedster’s mouth. He slid his tongue against Eobard's, twined around it, like a complicated dance, and sucked in pulses, hypnotically. The image of him using that talented mouth somewhere else went straight to Eobard's dick, and he had to pull away again after the Flash pressed down again against Eobard with one incredibly firm thigh.  
  
They stood inches apart, gulping down air. Eobard's eyes wandered, taking the man in, but he noticed the Flash's stayed intensely focused on Eobard's mouth.  
  
"If you want to continue this," Eobard said, even as he thought 'Please, god, want to continue this,' "We should probably go somewhere more private."  
  
The Flash's hands reflexively squeezed Eobard's shoulder muscles. He could feel the force of each finger, pushing down, straining against his neck. He knew it would heal, but the thought of having the Flash's handprints bruised onto him made his mouth water.  
  
The Flash smiled. It was a small one, and was somewhere between mischievous and irreverent.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Eobard swallowed. He felt, for a moment, that for his own safety, he should really answer 'no'.  
  
"Of course," he said. "Can't trust the Flash, who can you trust?"  
  
The Flash's smile got even wider.  
  
"In that case, follow me, and try to keep up," he said, and launched into action, sprinting away at supersonic speeds. Eobard stood for less than a moment, shook, before taking off after him, hot on his heels.  
  
Eobard felt something settle, running after the Flash at breakneck speeds, the wind of their faces, and the surge of electricity and kinetic energy trailing behind them. It felt like this was what he was meant to be doing, where he was meant to be. Like destiny.  
  
They ran through the city, through traffic, up skyscrapers, until they started coming to the edge of Central and to lines and lines of trees.  
  
"Where are we going!?" Eobard yelled up to the Flash.  
  
"You'll find out!" the Flash yelled back. Then, he kicked up his speed. Eobard swore and took longer strides, trying to keep pace.  
  
After a few moments, Eobard saw what they were running towards; a large glass and metal structure, a house, all hard corners and open floor plans, exposed to the dark solemnity of the forest around it. It reminded Eobard, vaguely, of home.  
  
The Flash skidded to a stop at the door and Eobard slowed down just enough to only bump into the taller man, without sending them both sprawling. The elder speedster sent him an amused glance before smartly flipping open a hidden panel and tapping in a code. Eobard watched his long, strong fingers, entranced, before it finally clicked what he was doing with them.  
  
"Seriously? You live in the middle of the woods and you're a superhero. You don't need a security system." Eobard said. The panel beeped and the Flash turned back to him, smiling indulgently. He leaned forward until his mouth was hovering near where Eobard's ear would have been had he not been wearing the cowl.  
  
"But when I'm gone," he said, pitching his voice lower. "What will stop bears from coming in and stealing my TV?"  
  
Eobard laughed, surprised. The Flash was hot _and_ funny. It was like Eobard's wildest fantasies were coming true. He felt like he was in a surrealist painting. Maybe even a dadaist collage. It was intoxicating.  
  
The Flash kissed him again, just as urgently as the first time, and corralled Eobard into the house as he went. Eobard stumbled, and the elder speedster steadied him with one hand and lifted him with the other. Before Eobard knew it, he was sitting on a bed.  
  
Eobard took it, and the room, in with a glance. It was a very nice bed. The dark red sheets looked like they had a high thread count, and the matching pillow cases looked puffy but not too puffy. The bed was wrinkled slightly, and the blankets were shifted in a way that suggested it had been slept in recently. One wall of the room had floor to ceiling windows and Eobard could hear the wind rustling the trees outside. A nightstand stood to the left side of the bed, ebony wood stain keeping it within the aesthetic of the rest of what Eobard had seen of the house. A pile of books sat on it, most looking like they had only just been put down.

This was a bedroom. This was the Flash's bedroom. He had slept here, spent time here. Eobard's arousal, which had mostly been burned off by the run, flared up again.  
  
They were going to have sex in the Flash's personal bed. Eobard might faint if he didn't come in his pants first.  
  
The Flash stood before him, head tilted with a strange look on what little Eobard could see on his face. He looked... contemplative. Eobard consciously did not allow himself to fidget and struggled not to reflexively frown at him.  
  
"You're so young," the Flash said. At Eobard's frown, he continued, "You're sweet, Eobard. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
The younger speedster lost his battle with his self-control, and frowned.  
  
"So don't." He said. He waved a hand to the bed, and then between the two of them. "I want this. I want _you._ Please?"  
  
The Flash's eyes seemed to darken, and he reached up and pulled his cowl away from his head. Dark hair stuck up in messy spikes and framed a handsome, angular face. He had an expression Eobard recognized easily, having felt it mirrored on his own face dozens of times while gazing upon his hero.  
  
He looked _hungry._  
  
Eobard likewise reached up to remove his cowl. His hand got halfway there before it was interrupted by the Flash's own. Eobard blinked, startled.  
  
"Let me do it," the Flash said. It was strange to see the entirety of his face, the way his eyebrows puckered, the intensity bellied by the way his eyes ever so slightly squinted. Eobard could only lick his lips and nod. He noticed, however, that the Flash's eyes tracked his tongue, and remembered the slick friction from their earlier kisses. His pants grew a little tighter.  
  
The Flash moved slowly, almost agonizingly so. He lightly grasped the back of Eobard's neck with his right hand and with his left, reached forward until he was cupping Eobard's face. Instead of removing the cowl, however, he rested his palm against Eobard's cheek.  
  
The Flash's calloused fingertips ran across Eobard's face, moving in a steady rhythm, tracing the lower edge of his mask across the hills of his cheeks, up the side of his nose, back and forth. It was strangely soothing. The Flash's thumb, which had been resting on Eobard's jawline, took over the motion and moved back and forth over Eobard's lips. Almost unconsciously, Eobard parted his lips and took the tip of the Flash's thumb into his mouth.  
  
Eobard, for his part, hadn't looked away from the Flash during this whole interaction. The Flash stood entranced, holding his face, thumb barely pressed into his young fan's mouth, and eyes intense and dark with lust.  
  
Eobard realized, sitting here with the tip of a thumb in his mouth, that at this moment, he held an incredible amount of power. He sucked the Flash's thumb into his mouth and ran his tongue along it. He scraped it with his teeth and watched the Flash bite his lip in response. Their eyes didn't leave each other as Eobard got braver and more and more lewd. The Flash pulled the cowl off of Eobard's head, finally, with his right hand as he extracted his thumb and inserted his index and middle finger into Eobard's mouth instead.  
  
The Flash used one hand to fumble with their suits while using the other to finger fuck the young speedster's mouth. With every moment, the Flash grew slightly more frenzied. Eobard licked, and sucked and twirled his tongue around and through the fingers in his mouth, which in turn pushed and slides and rubbed against his tongue and the sensitive inner walls of his cheeks. It was driving Eobard crazy. It felt so intimate. So powerful.  
  
One of Eobard's more morbid intrusive thoughts popped into his brain: with the way they were situated, Eobard could bite both of the Flash's fingers off before he could stop him. The thought made him moan involuntarily.  
  
"God, you're so. .." the Flash said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. "We need to be naked, right now."  
  
Eobard was already down to his pants and boots and stood to take them off while the Flash ripped his own chest piece, pants and boots off. Eobard glanced up to see that the Flash had already taken off his black underwear. His hands froze on his waist band and he hesitated.  
  
That thing looked _massive_ . Eobard balked.He glanced down at the Flash's red pants.  
  
"How the hell do you fit that in those skin tight pants?"  
  
The Flash smirked and cocked a hip out, shrugging nonchalantly. He advanced on Eobard until the younger speedster's hit the bed. The Flash pinned his arms, crawling onto the bed on top of him, and pressing his thighs into Eobard's sides. Eobard's dick pressed up through his briefs and the Flash pushed his ass back, rubbing against it as he tilted forward, sliding his tongue into the younger man's mouth once again.  
  
The slide of his hero's tongue against against his was unhurried. It nearly distracted Eobard from the shallow thrusts the Flash was making with his engorged cock against Eobard's heaving abdomen. His hips jerked involuntarily and the Flash pulled back and huffed a laugh against his lips.  
  
"Is this your first time with a man or something?"  
  
Eobard felt himself still. His face, already flushed with desire, got even redder.  
  
"Um," he said. The Flash blinked at him. He had a strange look on his face. Then, deliberately, he smiled. His eyes crinkled, and softened. He looked, Eobard thought, incredibly kind.  
  
"Well, then. We'd better make this a first to remember." He leaned back down and kissed Eobard again. This time, it was different. There was no tongue thrusting, just warmth and pressure and sweetness. One hand came up to cup his face and the other ran up and down his chest, trailing feather light over his belly. It was like time slowed down, the urgency sapped from them. Eobard had to check he hadn't accidentally tapped into the Speed Force; he kissed back, uncertainly.  
  
The Flash licked along his mouth, pulling out and peppering Eobard's face with short, warm pecks, rubbing soothing circles along his chest.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you," the Flash whispered to him. His mouth ghosted over Eobard's. Eobard could feel his hot breath wash across him. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Eobard hesitated. He had never done this before. The Flash kissed him leisurely.  
  
"It's okay if you say no," he said. "We can do other things." The Flash flexed suddenly and rolled his hips. Eobard moaned helplessly at the pressure it made against his still clothed dick and the way the Flash's own firm length pressed between both men's chests.  
  
"I want it," Eobard gasped. "Please, god, fuck me."  
  
"Alright," the Flash said, placing one final kiss against Eobard's lips before diverting his attention to Eobard's jaw and sticking his his left hands middle and index finger in front of Eobard's mouth. "Suck on these."  
  
The thought from earlier resurged, and Eobard moaned, taking the fingers into his mouth. The Flash thrust them in and out, in time with the slow rocking of his hip, and Eobard pulled at them desperately, hollowing how cheeks and allowing his teeth to intermittently scrape them. The Flash moaned against his throat.  
  
"You sure this is the first time you've been with a man?" He asked. "God, your mouth is _sinful_ ."  
  
Eobard felt delirious. He wondered if it was possible to cum from just having someone's fingers in his mouth.  
  
"I was...going to... use these," the Flash said, breath stuttering. "But they're so...perfectly situated... where they... are. I'll just... have to use... the other hand..."  
  
The Flash sat up straight and moved the hand caressing Eobard's chest to his own face, and unceremoniously stuck his own fingers in his mouth. The sight nearly made Eobard short circuit. He thrust up against the Flash's weight and his hand clenched against the man's powerful thighs.  
  
He seriously wasn't going to last long enough, at this rate.  
  
He could only mumble around the Flash's lazily thrusting fingers as the man heaved and thrust against him. Eobard's belly was slick with precum and sweat. The Flash removed his hand from his mouth and repositioned himself, moving downwards so he had better access to Eobard's ass. He pulled his briefs down in one fluid motion, and Eobard's length sprang up, eager.  
  
"I'm gonna finger both of your holes at the same time," he said, eyes dark and intense. Eobard could only nod and moan at the man impatiently. He gave the fingers still in his mouth a particularly long and hard suck, twirling his tongue around each one and feeling the creases in the Flash's hand joints.  
  
"God, you're so hot," the Flash said. "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better." Then he pressed one, slick finger against Eobard's puckered hole and _pushed_ .  
  
This was not the first time Eobard had had a finger in his ass. After his first, and only, disastrous attempt at sex with a woman - her name was Mariah and she had been very understanding - and after he realized he was completely and utterly gay, he had experimented with prostate stimulation. However, the Flash thought he was completely virginal, and Eobard was finding that assumption to be very beneficial to his own enjoyment.  
  
Eobard gasped and pulled his head away from the hand violating his mouth. He paused for a moment to flex his jaw and said, "It's cold!" in a tone he hoped conveyed surprise. The Flash, as predicted, smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah," the Flash said, wiggling his index finger inside Eobard experimentally. "That's the lube. It'll warm up in a minute. I want to get you properly stretched out." He gave Eobard's mouth another contemplative look. "Is your jaw sore?"  
  
Eobard opened his mouth and stretched it again. It was, actually.  
  
"A little bit?" he said uncertainly, breath hitching as the Flash pushed in another finger and began scissoring him. God, it was like his hand was trying to crawl up in him one finger at a time. The image made Eobard squirm.  
  
"Well, your mouth has been so good for me," the Flash said with a sardonic smile. He leaned forward, said "I've really got to return the favor," and dropped his mouth to Eobard's crotch, taking his dick in his mouth with one smooth motion, swallowing it in until his nose hit the skin of Eobard's groin.  
  
Eobard desperately averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum,' he chanted to himself. 'It's way too soon to cum.'  
  
The Flash flexed his fingers and thrust in time with each bob of his head. Eobard whimpered. The Flash held his hips down with one firm hand as the other hammered mercilessly in and out of his slippery hole.  
  
The Flash hollowed his cheeks and rolled his tongue as he pulled up, until he only had the tip of Eobard's length in his mouth. His tongue flicked teasingly across his lover's slit and Eobard bucked against the Flash's strong hold as the scarlet speedster's other hand finally made contact with his prostate.  
  
"I'm... going... to... cum," Eobard panted, rocking against the Flash's urgent fingers. Eobard made eye contact with the Flash, whose hypnotic eyes and sweaty face seemed to say, 'Don't you have a speedster's refractory period?' and came with one final jam to his prostate and scraping of teeth.  
  
The Flash just kept sucking, pulling and moaning around Eobard's hot length, and inserted another finger into the younger man's ass, pushing and pulling as Eobard's dick pulsed and shot off in his mouth.  
  
Eobard moaned. He wasn't sure when he started and he wasn't sure when he was going to stop, either. Everything was happening so much. His knees, pinned by the Flash's chest and his pistoning arm, ached, and his toes clenched in the soft sheets of the bed.  
  
Eobard felt delirious. He felt powerful. He felt like he could ask for anything and have it given to him. His muscles felt like jelly and he was as loose as he would ever be.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The Flash pulled away from Eobard's dick with a wet sounding 'pop' and looked up at him. Eobard could only imagine the scene he made - sweat soaked, hair askew. Like he was in love, probably.  
  
"Barry. My name's Barry."  
  
The Flash - Barry - pulled his fingers loose, crawled up Eobard's body and took his mouth in a lavacious kiss. Feeling that mouth on him again brought Eobard's cock, previously waning, back to attention. He could taste himself on Barry's tongue. After several moments, he pulled away from the kiss to bring in a heaving breath.  
  
"My name's Eobard," Eobard said. Barry's eyes crinkled as he smiled. Eobard couldn't help himself; he smiled back.  
  
"You still want this, Eobard?" Barry asked. His neglected erection rutted against Eobard's belly suggestively. Eobard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get that massive dick inside me already. I've been waiting long enough, Flash."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case," Barry laughed, and he drove himself into Eobard's wet hole, angling himself carefully to hit his young lover's prostate. Eobard's overstimulated cock jerked with precum and he half-whimpered, half-moaned against Barry's throat.  
  
Eobard could feel the energy washing through him, the charged electrons in the air, and he knew that they had both tapped into the Speed Force. The world stood still around them, the wind outside the room brushing against the trees utterly frozen in time. Barry's eyes, yellow electricity surging through them, found Eobard's. Eobard couldn't stop looking at the lines of his face, his soft mouth, his thick eyelashes. He could feel the tension building in Barry's abdomen, his thighs.  
  
"Together," he said. Barry, above him, sighed, sounding blissful.  
  
"Together," he agreed, and he pounded into Eobard until they tipped over the precipice together.


End file.
